The Depths
Background The Depths is a large pit where the original Atlantic Ocean resided before it was emptied out and flooded most of Europe, Africa, and Asia. It is described as a barren waste land with little to no plant life able to grow there and numerous amounts of dangerous creatures from the other two planets roaming around here, with the occasional dimensional demons and Celestial. The main attraction to The Depths are the Celestial, with rumors saying that they are able to grant unusual and unique abilities to those who devote themselves to the Celestial. As promising as this sounds, most of these abilities are the result of the Celestial Virus and end up killing the individual most of the time. Governing Bodies The wasteland is a power void with local tribes and gangs fighting for power over the area. The most powerful tribes are listed below: The Roadkills The Roadkills are a small, concentrated motor gang of Mutants and Ghouls that travel across the wasteland of The Depths, raiding settlements and mining excavations for their precious gas and oil. Most of the original members left Sewer City in hopes of taking over The Depths and creating another home for their kind. They are described as a savage group, their leader being a level 15 Goliath Mutant named Gnash The Ferocious, a Slugger with a sadistic nature of torturing those they raid and even his owns members who "misbehave". The Gearz The Gearz are a large faction of rogue Androids who either killed and left their Smiths or ancient robots who managed to survive the initial Impact. They all despise Humans and hunt them down so that Androids may become the dominant species. They are described as cold and cunning, their leader being a level 18 Stalker Android named CR-151-S, or nicknamed Crisis. Crisis is a 400 year old Android who became a Fatal after the initial Impact and uses his abilities to drain the life essence out of Humans to prolong his own life. Church of Eve'''Sc The Church of Eve is a large force of Spawns who were driven to insanity after being infected the Celestial Virus and serve under their "queen", a level 20 Celestial named "Eve" with the abilities to control the minds infected with the virus. She is rumored to be a Smith, but recent years have shown she is an unknown Class. Members of the Church are deemed unstable and will go to any lengths to protect "Eve." Members describe her as a loving care taker who only seeks to unify all under her rule. '''Impact City Impact City is a large, modernized area in The Depths with a democratic government with several Humans and Androids called The Council controlling the city. The Head Councilor is a Human named Sheila Lynn, a level 16 Blaze Alchemist with hopes of advancing Impact City with technological wonders and a better society all together. Notable/Secret Areas Inside The Depths are several locations where the players can explore. Some of these ares are extremely hostile to all party members or certain party members, depending on both social class and race. Other areas are more secretive and harder to find due to elusiveness or a specific time needed for that said area to appear. Notable Areas Impact City Impact City, as it states above, is a large and modernized city, having the lead against the world with the most technology including sentient Androids and hovering vehicles. It is considered a Safe Zone for the players and should not have any hostile encounters unless the city is being raided or there is a small crime/complications. It is settled in the center of The Depths,, right beside a new fault line that reaches miles into the planet's surface. The most secure building is the Tower of Truth, a tall structure where all members of The Council reside. Players are able to buy weapons, armor, and basic necessities as well as a hotel or even an apartment to live permanently. Crime in Impact City is kept an an all time low and very little happens in this busy city. Spades Bar Spades Bar is a small establishment west of Impact City and inside the territory of the Roadkills. It's a gambling site where members of Roadkills and travelers are able to get a good drink or gamble their life away. Crime is heavy around this area and Roadkills frequently rob travelers, though are easy to deal with. Players are able to buy food and drink and gain more gold through gambling. The Church The Church is centered around an area known as The Warp, a circular area where no life strives and oxygen is very limited. It is said here that every full solar eclipse has the chance to create a dimensional warp where Demons and Celestial are able to travel through. The Church is especially dangerous due to the high quantities of demons and Celestial, as well as members of the Church of Eve who attack travelers who are not controlled by Eve. Loot can be found here, but comes at a heavy risk. Players are also able to become infected with the Celestial Virus if they come into contact with either a Celestial, a Demon, or an already infected creature. The City of Metal The City of Metal is a dome like structure settled inside of a large crater in The Depths. It is the home to many rogue Android where that species reign supreme and other races such as Mutants and Humans are slaves if found. The City of Metal's authorities will subdue any players who are not Android, unless they are a Celestial, Wraithborn, or Fatal. Android are accepted inside the city as long as they are not controlled by a Smith. Players are able to purchase weapons, armor, and basic necessities and are able to rent a hotel for the night, but cannot buy a house if the group is not solely Android. Secret Areas The Warp The Warp is an event time area where a dimensional tear will appear, usually near The Church. It causes an abundance spawn rate of Demons and Celestial, all very hostile against the players. Legendary loot that can be found here is listed below: * Celestial Virus: The Celestial Virus is capable of accelerating the evolution process at an alarming rate, usually resulting in the death of the infected in a matter of a couple of days. If the player or creature should survive, they would become a Spawn. * Sliver of The Void: This loot can be found after the dimensional tear has been closed, leaving trace amounts of The Void. Alchemists can collect these slivers inside of a Flask and use it to briefly teleport creatures into any Notable Area after being thrown and affecting a 10 foot area. * Celestial Skull: '''Celestial Skulls can be harvested from slain Celestial and allow players to gain the abilities of that killed Celestial for a short amount of time. Long exposure to these abilities will lead the player to insanity and infecting with the Celestial Virus. * '''Light's Bane: '''A legendary short sword collected after defeating a powerful Wraith, this sword can deal 3d6 necrotic damage and deals double damage to Celestial. * '''Blazing Star: A golden revolver carved with mysterious symbols from The Void, it has a range of 30/90 feet and deals 1d10 piercing and 2d6 fire damage, as well as dealing double damage to those infected with the Celestial Virus.